


Lovesick

by vineeeaa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineeeaa/pseuds/vineeeaa
Summary: Licht has hanahaki disease.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: Everything, Servamp





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Longest one shot i ever wrote

Licht clutched his hoodie as he leaned over the toilet. The sharp pain in his chest didn’t seem to decrease in the slightest as he vomited whatever came out of his throat. Purple petals. He made sure there was no trace of the flowers left after he was finished then headed out the bathroom.

This had been happening for almost a month now. The first time it happened Licht was practicing a song for a concert. Things were going as well as usual until he had to stop playing to deal with a coughing fit. 

He remembered how confused he was when he saw the petals in his hand. He wanted to try and dismiss it as a delusion but he just couldn’t. That feeling of something being stuck in his throat and trying to crawl its way out felt too real. And he had started to become too familiar with it. 

Hanahaki disease. 

Licht didn’t even think it was real until he looked into it. It seemed too fictitious even for someone who lived in a world with vampires and believed in angels and demons. However he had no choice other than to believe it since it was happening right in front of his very eyes. 

It wasn’t something he told Crantz about. Or Lawless. Or anybody for that matter. Bringing that up would just lead to him being asked unnecessary questions that Licht wasn’t ready to deal with. 

Lawless especially would be nosy about it. He’d ask who it was as if he had any right to know. That stupid rat bastard was the reason the pianist was burdened with this stupid disease in the first place. 

As Licht lay on his bed he tried to force himself to think about anything that wasn’t Lawless or this disease. He tried to think about how he would get to visit Mahiru two days from now and be able to play with Neko-san, but because Neko-san was the shit rat’s brother it only made Licht think of him again. 

His chest was starting to feel tight. 

He forced himself to think about his upcoming concert a week from now. But Lawless was also there, pretending to be his bodyguard for the public eye and would always compliment his performance. 

“Flawless as always, Licht-tan! I suppose it’s natural for an angel like you though.” 

Breathing was starting to become difficult. 

Licht thought about leaving to get some fresh air to try and stop thinking about it. When he got up his gaze accidentally landed on the broken half of the servamp’s contract item which resided on the nightstand. 

Licht ran straight to the bathroom.

………..

Licht scrolled through his phone trying to find a doctor in Japan that would be able to remove the flowers. He’d have to make the appointment as soon as possible and make sure Crantz, Guildenstern, or Lawless weren’t around then. 

The eve sighed and closed the page on his phone. With such a major surgery he’d have to stay at a hospital for at least a week. If he was just a normal person then there would be a chance to make an excuse. But no. He was an angel who was forced to be attached to a demon to a point where he could die if separated for too long. 

He swore he wouldn’t die so easily. Licht still had to purify this world of all demons but it seems a demon hit him when he least expected it and cursed him with this disease. The worst part was it was Lawless of all people. He wondered why it couldn’t have been someone like Mahiru instead? The brunette was already an angel-in training, so why not him?

He was aware you couldn’t control who you fall in love with, but if Licht could then he wouldn’t choose Lawless. Lawless was a demon and Lawless didn’t love him, Licht knew that. The eve grimaced as the pain in his chest returned. 

He knew the routine now; head straight to the bathroom and make sure to clean up the petals by flushing them down the toilet. But the minute he tried to get up he couldn’t move past his desk. The pain had gotten worse and breathing became more difficult. He tried to keep his breathing steady and held onto the desk for support, while trying to get his mind off of Lawless. 

Why did it hurt more now? Was it because of the realization that his feelings were only one-sided? That Lawless loved someone else? Licht felt like someone was stabbing his heart with thin needles that kept being pushed in deeper and deeper. Accepting it on its own was painful enough; he then had to deal with the fact that this could kill him. 

But he’d be damned if it killed him without a fight. 

Despite his legs practically begging for him to sit down now, Licht moved his hand off his chest and rested it against the wall. He used his other hand to cover his mouth to keep any of the flowers from trying to force their way out until he got to the bathroom. 

And once done he would flush the flowers down the toilet like always.  
………..

Licht and Lawless fought again. 

It started as a petty argument that was going to turn physical very fast. Guildenstern stopped them by slamming their heads together and normally that would be the end of that, but this time Crantz had it. 

He was tired of the servamp and eve fighting a lot more than usual because it was starting to give him a headache and their fights typically lead to property damage(which Crantz would reluctantly have to sign a check for). 

So he decided that if the two were going to act like children then he would treat them as such by making the two share a room. They both protested this(Licht more so than Lawless) but the manager left no room for discussion. 

It didn’t matter which room they stayed in as both of their rooms only had one bed. Although Licht refused to go to Lawless’s room and was quite adamant about it. He disguised the reason as not wanting to taint his angelic self by sleeping in a demon's room, but in reality he would just think about the shit rat nonstop. 

"You're sleeping on the couch," Licht stated and walked towards his bed. 

"Like hell I am!" Lawless protested. "You're the reason this happened in the first place so you take the couch!"

"It's my room so I get the bed," Licht replied. "Even you can understand something so simple." 

"Aren't I your guest, Licht-tan?"

"No. A demon doesn't deserve an angel's hospitality." 

"You wouldn't know hospitality if it kicked you in the face!"

"Do you want me to kick you in the face?"

"Do you want Crantz to make us share a room again?"

No. He could barely tolerate Lawless then and now he's all that's on Licht's mind. He lifted the covers to which Lawless questioned if he was going to bed already. It was early, yes, but the faster he goes to sleep the faster today would be over. 

………….  
Licht should have expected he would have a hard time sleeping. 

It wasn't new or anything like that. He had been finding it difficult to get a good night's rest lately which made him noticeably more irritable. Lawless had remarked on it this morning which pissed Licht off, which then pissed Lawless off, which then led to their fight. 

And he claims Licht started the fight. It was Lawless's fault. He was the one making Licht lose sleep. Speaking of sleeping, was Lawless asleep yet? A part of him didn't want to bother, but he ended up turning to look anyway. 

Sound asleep. Or at least pretending to be. 

Was that couch even comfortable? They were in a five star hotel so maybe, but who knows. Licht shook his head wondering why he even cared. He knew why but he knew better than to acknowledge it. 

Lawless didn't feel the same. Lawless would never feel the same. Not even the slightest chance. The blonde was hung up on that Ophelia girl for hundreds -maybe thousands- of years. By the time he got over her, well Licht would either be dead or stop loving Lawless completely. 

Licht felt it happening again. 

Shit. He tried to get up as slow as possible to not wake Lawless but that failed when his coughing happened faster than usual. Shit. Shit. Shit. Of course when the servamp woke up there was a concerned look on his face but Licht didn't waste any time as he ran straight to the bathroom. 

"Licht-tan?" Lawless followed him and turned on the light only to see Licht hunched over the toilet. Was he sick? Was it just recent or had it been awhile? He walked over to his eve and held his hair back as much as he could. "Why didn't you just say you were sick?"

No answer. 

"Licht-tan."

".... Don't touch me."

It didn't hold the usual bite that Licht's words had and normally by now he would have swatted Lawless's hands away. It must be pretty bad then. "If you're done then move. I wanna check if you have a fever." 

Licht didn't move. Sighing, Lawless placed his hands on Licht's shoulders and pried him away from the toilet. Licht tried to flush it before the other saw it but by then it had been too late. Petals. Purple petals. 

Lawless let go of his eve while Licht averted his gaze. Both of them were waiting for the other to just say something. After what felt like forever Lawless sat down next to him on the bathroom floor. 

"Hanahaki disease."

Licht quickly turned to look at Lawless. "You know?" 

"I've been around for thousands of years, Licht-tan," Lawless explained. He paused. There was another silence between them, Lawless wanting to ask the question but too nervous and Licht already knowing what that was. 

Suddenly Licht stood up and turned his back to the servamp. "Since this is your fault the least you could do is help me find a doctor to take care of this." 

Lawless glared at him and was going to yell, but once it hit him his expression turned into a more dumbfounded one. He was left speechless and made no move to say or do anything. If it wasn't for Licht's footsteps, and Lawless urgently grabbing on to his wrist(as well as dodging a kick), the blonde would have stayed frozen. 

"Wait!" Lawless held on to his eve's wrist even tighter when he tried to yank it away. "You can't just tell me something like that and walk away!" 

"Let go of me!" Licht ordered. He was about to kick him again until he was suddenly yanked back down to the floor again. 

"Not until we talk." The tone in his voice made it clear that Lawless wouldn't leave any room for arguments. He loosened his grip on Licht's wrist but didn't let go. He couldn't just let him leave like this. 

But when it came down to it there was only a long silence between them. Lawless had many things to say but the words would get stuck in his throat each time they tried to leave. Licht on the other hand didn't want to hear it but was also anxious to. He didn't know how this disease would react towards outright rejection. 

He didn't know how he'd react. 

"... When?" It was so quiet that if Licht wasn't sitting right next to Lawless then he wouldn't have heard it. Licht didn't answer. Lawless thought his eve was going to be stubborn and say nothing, but this time he didn't press him. 

Licht closed his eyes and sighed. "A month…," he replied. "Well almost a month."

He could even pinpoint the moment. It was back when they all had to deal with Tsubaki. The eighth servamp had taken Lawless's contract item and destroyed it. The eve could vividly remember the look of fear on his servamp's face and the scream…Licht could never forget the way he screamed no matter how hard he tried. 

Licht could remember how afraid he was himself. When he desperately tried to look for Lawless despite all that jinn violently flying everywhere. So when he found a little hedgehog clinging to the broken tag he held him. The last time Licht did that was before he knew that he had taken in a vampire. 

"Since Tsubaki then…," Lawless realized. There were so many things that happened that day: getting kidnapped, learning to move on from the past, and having his bond with an eve he actually gave a damn about nearly severed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

There was a split second of disbelief on Licht's face but it returned to anger. "Are you serious?" He raised his voice. Was he really stupid enough to ask why. The surprised look on the other's face only pissed him off more. "If you're really asking that then you're dumber than I thought you were!" 

Again Licht stood up and yanked his hand away. Lawless hadn't realized what happened until he wasn't holding on to Licht anymore. "Are you really going to try and run away again?!" Lawless stood up as well. 

Licht proceeded to walk away until he had to stop. He put a hand over his mouth and coughed. He coughed and coughed until a full flower finally came out. He felt a chill run down his spine at the realization it was getting worse. 

Lawless had hesitated whether to reach out or not, but in the end he decided for it and rubbed Licht's back in a soothing manner in an attempt to comfort him. The servamp winced seeing his eve hack up full grown flowers. He couldn't begin to imagine how painful it must be. The fact that Licht had to deal with this for practically a month made Lawless's heart ache. 

Pansies. Lawless recognized the flowers as pansies which were his favorite. He grew to love them because they were the ones most common in Ophelia's kingdom. She had loved those flowers so much and Lawless grew to feel the same about them as well. He was still for a moment then red eyes widened in realization. 

"It's because of Ophelia, isn't it?"

Licht froze and Lawless sighed. 

"I take it that I'm right."

Licht let the flowers fall to the floor and stood up properly. "Took you long enough…," a small smirk formed on his lips but it seemed forced. "Do you get it now?" Licht watched as Lawless nodded slowly then the smirk disappeared. "Great. Then tomorrow you're helping me find a doctor."

If Lawless had a heart that beat properly like a human's then it would have stopped now. "Wait-"

Licht narrowed his eyes. "What?" He snapped. "I told you everything so now I'm going to bed." 

"You didn't even listen to what I have to say!" Lawless protested. He reached out to stop Licht once again but he already turned to face him on his own. The servamp retracted his hand at the sight of the other's deep glare. If looks could kill then he would be dead. 

"And what do you have to say?" The eve questioned. "What do you have to say that I already don't know?" Licht's fist clenched so tightly that his nails would surely leave imprints on his palms. 

"I love you."

Licht stood there, silent as if he was processing what was just said to him. If he unclenched his fists at any point then he hadn't realized it. He couldn't say anything even if he wanted to. What was he even supposed to say? He just couldn't believe it. 

"Come on Licht-tan, say something…" 

".... What?"

Lawless wouldn't believe such a quiet voice came from Licht if he didn't hear it himself. He did tell him to say something, but the servamp was a bit offended(though not surprised) that's all he had to say. Did Licht not believe him? 

"I love you," Lawless repeated. He had to. He's heard of times where people infected by hanahaki would die because they didn't believe that their feelings were returned. He didn't want to lose Licht to death. Even if he joked that he'd kill his eve if he pissed him off, he wouldn't. Not this one. 

"You-," said male began. "You love me?" Licht repeated the words with uncertainty. He almost seemed in a daze until he shook his head. "No," he stated. "No, you love Ophelia." It hurt to say, but it was the truth. 

"Yes," he began, "I did love her." He loved her so very much, but they could never be together in life or in death. "But-," he continued after seeing the pained expression on his eve's face. "I've learned to move on, or at least begun to." 

Lawless took the silence as a sign to continue. "That's all thanks to you really. If it weren't for you I'd be stuck mourning the past instead of looking forward to the future." He took a step closer to Licht and held out his hand. "A future with you hopefully."

Lawless wore such a sincere expression that changed into a surprised one when Licht took a hold of his shirt, pulled him closer, and placed his lips on his. When Lawless relaxed he wrapped his arms around Licht's waist to pull him closer. In turn Licht moved an arm around Lawless's neck and placed the other hand on the back of the blonde's head. 

A minute later Licht pulled away and used the hand on the back of Lawless's head to smack him upside the head. 

Lawless yelped and rubbed the back of his head. "The hell was that for?!"

"For making me have to go through all that!" Licht exclaimed. "Do you know how hard it was to breathe at times?" He questioned. "What if I was performing and suddenly I cough up a bunch of flowers?!" 

"It's not my fault you're so dense, angel!" Lawless argued. "Really, I make it so clear I like you by flirting with you all the time," he explained. "Angel-cakes, angel-babe, my violent little angel-," he used his fingers to list off each nickname. "Could not make it anymore obvious if I tried."

"You were never sincere!" 

"No?" Lawless asked then tilted his head slightly then a smirk formed on his lips. "Then let me show you how serious I am about you~," his tone was a mix of playful and seductive. "That's what you want isn't it, Licht-tan~?"

"Knock it off you perverted rat," Licht ordered. "I'm going back to bed. You can start making it up to me by taking me to that new cat cafe that opened up." 

Lawless watched as Licht left the bathroom and scowled. "Way to kill the mood…" But in actuality he was starting to feel tired too. "Do I still have to sleep on the couch?"

"No."  
…………

The next day the pain in Licht's chest and the flowers had disappeared.


End file.
